Candace Cameron Bure
Candace Helaine Cameron Bure (born April 6, 1976) is an American actress best known for playing Donna Jo "D.J." Tanner on the television show Full House. She is also the younger sister of actor Kirk Cameron. She is married to former Russian ice hockey player Valeri Bure (brother of Pavel Bure). Early life Candace Cameron was born in Panorama City, to Robert Cameron and Barbara Bausmith. Following in the footsteps of her older brother, Kirk Cameron, she decided to pursue acting herself. She started in the entertainment business by appearing in a number of television commercials. Soon after, she guest starred roles on shows like St. Elsewhere, Growing Pains and Who's the Boss? Career In 1986, she got the call to audition for the role of D.J. Tanner on Full House. She impressed the studio executives and producers so much that they delayed taping the pilot episode to allow her to complete work on her other obligations. The show's eight-year run ranks it among the top series of all time. While on Full House, Cameron was also featured in a few television movies. She played an abused teenager in No One Would Tell followed by She Cried No and Night Scream, in which she received starring roles. Cameron also guest starred in one episode of Bill Nye The Science Guy as "Candace The Science Gal". She also appeared in the film Punchline with Tom Hanks and Sally Field. She also appeared in an episode of the sitcom Punky Brewster in the mid-1980s. In 1987, she had a role as the youngest sister of Eric Stoltz in the John Hughes-directed teen comedy, Some Kind of Wonderful. Following the end of Full House, Cameron guest starred on such network hits as Cybill and Boy Meets World. Following the birth of her children, she took a self-imposed hiatus from television and film to devote all of her time to her family and children. In the 2000s, she appeared as an interviewee on the retrospective TV specials I Love the '80s and I Love the '80s Strikes Back, and was the host of 50 Cutest Child Stars: All Grown Up on the E! network. In 2006, Cameron guest starred on the sitcom That's So Raven. She co-starred with Randy Travis in the 2007 movie The Wager , and is scheduled to star with Tom Arnold in the TV movie Moonlight & Mistletoe on the Hallmark Channel November 29, 2008. Awards She was voted Best Actress for Full House at the Nickelodeon Kids' Choice Awards. Personal life On June 22 1996, Cameron married NHL hockey player Valeri Bure (Valerij Vladimirovich Bure). They were introduced by Cameron's former Full House co-star Dave Coulier. She and Bure have three children: Natasha Valerievna Bure (b. August 15 1998), Lev Valerievich Bure (b. February 20 2000) and Maksim Valerievich Bure (b. January 20 2002). They spend the majority of their time in the Fort Lauderdale suburb of Plantation, where Valeri played for the nearby Florida Panthers. Her husband launched his own wine label, Bure Family Wines. In 2006, as a reflection of her Christian faith, she endorsed several online Christian homeschooling academies. She writes a monthly column for ChristianWomenOnline and speaks at churches throughout the country. Filmography *''Punky Brewster'' (TV series) as Jennifer (1985) *''Some Kind of Wonderful'' (1987) as Cindy Nelson *''Full House'' (1987-1995) (TV series) as Donna Jo "D.J." Margaret Tanner *''Punchline'' (1988) as Carrie *''I Saw What You Did'' (1988) as Julia Fielding *''Mickey Mouse Club'' (1989) - episode Guest Day *''Camp Cucamonga'' (1990) as Amber Lewis *''Kidz in the Wood/Mr Foster's Field Trip'' - (1994) (TV Movie) *''Monster Mash: The Movie'' (1995) as Mary *''No One Would Tell'' (1996) as Stacy Collins *''Freshman Fall/She Cried No'' (1996) as Melissa Connel *''Boy Meets World'' (1997) - episode "The Witches of Pennbrook" as Witch Millie *''NightScream'' (1997) - as Laura Fairgate/ Drew Sumers *''Selena'' (1997) Fan at the mall (uncredited) *''The Krew'' (2001) as Chief Karls *''That's So Raven'' (2007) - episode Teacher's Pet as Courtney Dearborn *''The Wager'' (2007) as Cassandra *''The View'' (2007) as herself; November 21, 2007. *''Moonlight & Mistletoe'' (TV movie) (2008) as Holly Category:Christian actors References External links *Official Site * *Bure Family Wines *Christian Women Online = monthly column